


Chemistry you Can Eat

by Gab_in_Spades



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And his little sister, KyouHaba - Freeform, Kyoutani bakes an loves Chemistry, M/M, Pining, Watari is trying to be a good wingman okay, one of the ultimate brot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gab_in_Spades/pseuds/Gab_in_Spades
Summary: He then looked toward Yahaba “And yes I like to bake” he said. “It's like Chemistry you can eat” he added without thinking, then he froze and his blush returned slightly.





	

There wasn't much that made Kyoutani feel… settled. Things like writing made him feel like he was doing something secretive. Mathematics made his head spin sometimes. Running just made him tired while making him feel like all the work was for nothing.  
However, there were a few things made him feel settled. Volleyball was, of course, one of them. Chemistry was another. There was something about having to follow a strict set of rules and directions, and having to focus on one thing at a time, that made him feel calm. The same went for baking, which he also enjoyed. His Kaa-san has let him bake with her since he was little, so he's loved it since then.  
Recently, he's found another thing that's made him feel settled, or at least like a puzzle piece finally fitting somewhere. He, Watari, and Yahaba had started sitting and eating lunch together during their lunch break. Listening to Yahaba and Watari chatter to him and with each other was relaxing. Yahaba would go on about his Mathematics and Language classes. Watari would discuss the new book he had started reading or an assignment they had gotten in Writing.  
Kyoutani would nod along and respond where needed, adding in a few of his own class assignments and such. They would sometimes discuss new training regimens for the team. More than once, someone would bring an article about some of the more promising junior high players. Then they'd talked about which ones they needed or the ones who were more likely to come to Aoba Johsai.  
They started eating lunch together after the Spring Preliminary matches. The memory of Watari’s tear stained face and Yahaba bitter words of “Don't forget this feeling” were burned in his brain. Each time he thought of them, he was reminded the both cared for Volleyball and hated the feeling of losing to Karasuno. He remembered the feeling of Yahabas’ fist twisted in his jersey, proving to Kyoutani that he wasn't a self-centered, fake, and shallow person. It made Kyoutani’s heart flutter a little when he thought of Yahabas’ comforting expression as he talked to Kindaichi and Kunimi, and the determined, fire filled look in his eyes when he told Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa that they'd go to nationals next year.  
Now, at every practice since then, he'd catch Watari and Oikawa would send not so subtle looks toward him and Yahaba every time they did a successful set and spike combination. He, more than once, caught Iwaizumi-sans small, proud smile at is bright and excited expression after spiking with Yahabas’ sets. Don't even get him started on how red the sly grin and eyebrow wiggle combination Hanamaki and Matsukawa would give him after him and Yahaba would high five. It didn't help his reddening face, or from his heart fluttering faster. Luckily, it seemed that Yahaba hadn't noticed any of these, he was far too focused on his studies and his upcoming captaincy of the team.  
Anyway, Kyoutani was sat in his and the other two's usual lunch spot He was doing the last of his Chemistry assignment, which he had fallen asleep doing last night. He was eating the last of his lunch that his Kaa-san had packed him this morning, eagerly awaiting the sweets they had made together the night before when he saw Watari and Yahaba approaching.  
“Hey Kyoutani, doing an assignment?” Watari asked. “Yeah… I fell asleep in the middle of doing it last night” he responded. Yahaba chuckled “I’m surprised you could even start it! Chemistry is so boring to me, I'd have fallen asleep the second I took out the assignment sheet!” He stated as he sat down. Watari raised his eyebrows. “Is that why you're almost failing your Chemistry class?” Yahaba choked on the drink of water he had taken “I am not almost failing Chemistry. I just haven't done well on the last few assignments or quizzes” Yahaba defended himself. “Well, maybe Kyoutani could help you get better marks” Watari suggested, rolling his eyes. “After all, Kyoutani, didn't you say your Sensei told you, that you were the one with the highest marks in the subject, right?” He added.  
Yahabas’ eyebrows shot up “You're good at Chemistry?” He asked. Kyoutani looked up from his assignment sheet slowly “Yeah” he mumbled. “Do you like it?” Yahaba pressed. “Yeah,” Kyoutani mumbled again. Yahaba suddenly got a tentative expression “Would you help me?” He asked. Kyoutani nodded “Sure” then he smirked, “After all, from the sounds of it, you need help badly”. At that, and Yahabas’ indignant expression, Watari laughed loudly. Kyoutani laughed along with him until... “Snort”. All three of them froze as Kyoutani shot his hands to his face. Then, Yahaba and Watari broke out in laughter again, while Kyoutani’s face began resembling a tomato. “Did you just snort while laughing?” Watari gasped out between laughing. “Now, Watari, go easy on him” Yahaba giggled, and boy did that do a lot to Kyoutani's stomach. “After all, he needs it badly!” He exclaimed before he and Watari resume laughing loudly. With the way he bit his lip, trying to quell his laughter and the way his eyes shined in good-natured teasing, all Kyoutani could respond with was a mumbled “Shut up” with an extremely red face.  
After a few deep breaths from the both of them, they calmed down. After a bit, Watari got a mischievous look on his face “But seriously Kyoutani, that was adorable, don't you think so Yahaba?” At that, Yahaba turned red, and Kyoutani would have turned even redder if he could have. “Anyway…” Yahaba gave Watari a sideways look. “What do you have that smells so good Kyoutani?” He asked quickly before Watari could say any more. Kyoutani looked at the wrapped container that the sweets were in, which he had forgotten about until then. “Oh… I helped my mom make sweets last night for my little sister, we have some left over if you'd like any” he held out the container to the two of them. Yahaba blinked at him “You can bake?” He asked slightly shocked. “You have a little sister?” Watari asked reaching for one of the sweets. “Yeah, she's six so all she loves is sweets and Godzilla” Kyoutani responded with a soft smile and a small chuckle. He then looked toward Yahaba “And yes I like to bake” he said. “It's like Chemistry you can eat” he added without thinking, then he froze and his blush returned slightly. Yahaba and Watari smiled “well I like this kind of Chemistry then,” Yahaba said, grabbing a sweet as well.  
After they had finished eating, they got up to get ready to go back to their lessons. Before the signal to return, Yahaba turned to look at Kyoutani. “So mister “Chemistry you can eat”, will you help me with Chemistry?” Yahaba asked slyly. Kyoutani cocked an eyebrow “Do you really need that much help?” He asked. Yahaba smiled sheepishly “Watari might not have been wrong when he said I was almost failing” he looked around before continuing “but don't tell him I said that” he added withhold hand cupped next to his mouth. He smiled again “So will you help me?” Kyoutani thought about it briefly then nodded “I said I would before, so why not?” He said shrugging. Yahaba smiled in glee “Thank you!” he exclaimed. Kyoutani couldn't help a small smile in return “Do you want to study at my place?” He asked. “Only if you make more sweets, those were delicious!” Yahaba exclaimed. Kyoutani blushed and nodded. Yahaba waved at home as they parted to their separate classrooms. As Kyoutani sat down he thought to himself ‘I need to look up new recipes to make. Well, at least I like Chemistry’.


End file.
